De las Dudas Infinitas
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Porque hoy, esta noche, las dudas infinitas van a ser contadas a todos aquellos que se precien a escucharlas. Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El Campamento Mestizo. *2do puesto*


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rick. Y la canción De las Dudas Infinitas, en la que está inspirado el fic y de la que podéis ver parte de la letra al principio y al final del mismo, es de Supersubmarina. *-*

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

**N/A: **Primero, aconsejaros que escuchéis la canción. Segundo, dedicárselo a Isabel y a Raquel, por el concierto al que no pudimos asistir y por el que vamos a ir a ver. ;)

* * *

De las Dudas Infinitas

**_Vengo a decirte que el tiempo_**

**_Que ya llevamos perdido_**

**_Es sólo un punto pequeño_**

**_En el cielo del olvido._**

**_Que todo el daño que tengo_**

**_Y lo que ya hemos sufrido_**

**_Tiene que servir de algo,_**

**_Para que hayas aprendido…_**

**_Que como yo a veces sueño,_**

**_Nadie ha soñado contigo_**

**_Que como te echo de menos_**

**_No hay en el mundo un castigo._**

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina el camino que me hubiera gustado seguir. Es un camino empinado y pedregoso, un camino difícil, pero en el fondo sabía que era el correcto. Lo sabía, porque es el que hubieras cogido tú.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina las colinas del Campamento Mestizo, un lugar del que me pregunto si alguna vez fue mi hogar. Un lugar donde gente como yo está a salvo, pero, ¿a qué precio? Muchos no saben nada de uno de sus padres, algunos de ninguno de los dos, pero todos se conforman, todos ríen, juegan y entrenan. Comparten sus vidas a la luz de la hoguera y rezan a unos dioses que son demasiado egoístas como para apreciarles.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina lo que pudiera haber sido nuestra vida juntos. Lo que pudiera haber sido felicidad y esperanza. Lo que pudiera haber sido, todo lo que pudiera haber sido. Lo que en realidad es, amargura.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina mi dolor. Ilumina el sufrimiento provocado por la pérdida. De lo que fui, de lo que fuiste, de lo que fuimos. La pérdida de una ilusión demasiado gastada, arrugada, rota. La pérdida de una amiga. La pérdida de mí mismo.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina la cara de una chica de doce años con las ideas muy claras. He cuidado de ella, por nosotros. Pero creo que no me entiende. He tratado de explicarle, pero no lo acepta. Aun así la quiero, la protejo, la vigilo.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina una decisión. Es una decisión difícil, pero tomada de antemano. Es la decisión que nos hará grandes, la decisión final. Aunque quizá, sólo quizá, no sea la más acertada.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina mi deseo más profundo. Aquello que nunca me atreví a formular en voz alta, aquello que siempre he echado de menos. Aquello con lo que vivo día a doloroso día.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina el sueño más dulce que se pueda soñar jamás. El único sueño que me hace estremecer y despertar con añoranza, confundiendo por un momento la realidad con el pasado.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina el fantasma de un tiempo lejano. De un tiempo que parece tan lejano como ella misma. De un tiempo mejor, aunque más duro, menos cruel; aunque más difícil, menos solitario. Porque me siento solo.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina una fantasía. Simple y sin tapujos, pura y verdadera, increíble pero cierta; una fantasía que me invita a seguir adelante, a no detenerme y a lograr mi objetivo, cueste lo que cueste.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina la verdad. Mi verdad, una que sigo ciegamente y por la que he sido capaz de todo. Pero no quiero verla. No puedo verla. Implicaría pararme a pensarla.

Hoy, esta noche la luna ilumina una mentira. Es tan falsa como creíble. Es una opción más, simplemente, pero a la luz de la luna todo se viste de plata.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina un cielo cuajado de estrellas. Cada una de ellas brillante e irrepetible, muchas de ellas muertas. Eso es lo que somos, estrellas. Cuando morimos, sólo nos queda la luz.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina un momento, de todos los millones posibles, un momento especial, un momento sólo nuestro. Un momento sin temor ni rencor. Un momento con la luna como único testigo.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina una sonrisa. Una muy sarcástica. Es la del destino, que impasible cuenta las horas hasta la batalla final.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina tristeza. Tristeza sin tumbo fijo que vaga por los fríos páramos de mi ser, en pos de algo de calidez.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina el olvido. Ilumina los recuerdos que no quiero perder, los que ya he perdido y los que me gustaría perder. El olvido de los sueños inocentes que una vez tuvimos juntos. El olvido de una profecía inacabada, de una profetisa terminada. El olvido de lo que nos depara el futuro, de lo que aprendemos del pasado, de lo que sucede en el presente. El olvido de una infancia marcada, de una mente maltratada y un final por compensar.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina la muerte. La que está por venir, acompañada de odio y venganza. La que ya pasó, acompañada de valor y sacrificio. Mi muerte, tu muerte.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina tu árbol. El Árbol de Thalia, el último resquicio de sentido común en este mundo de locos, el último signo de vida entre todo este caos. El Árbol de Thalia, el árbol en el que prisionera ves pasar los días sin conciencia ni objetivo.

Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina una promesa. Una promesa hecha por y en el silencio de un alma perdida. Una promesa por cumplir. Una promesa irrealizable. Una promesa maldita, que lleva escrita milenios entre las sombras de una vida.

Porque hoy, esta noche, la luna también ilumina una vida. Una vida entera y eterna, una vida arrepentida, una vida de errores y disculpas, una vida de búsqueda infructuosa y decisiones apresuradas, una vida de dudas infinitas.

_Hoy, esta noche, la luna ilumina la metáfora de la vida más perfecta jamás creada._

Y hoy, esta noche, aunque no estés, aunque no me escuches, aunque no me sientas; yo sí lo hago, lo hago cada noche, mientras la luna ilumina mis emociones… Y las oculta ante el resto del mundo.

Porque es nuestro secreto. Porque pude tomar cualquier camino, pero te elegí a ti.

**_Tranquila, que la luna no se apaga_**

**_Que su luz siempre nos guarda…_**

* * *

**Nota final: **Bueno, estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que hice, aunque un poco apresurado, me quedó bien ^^ Muy poético.

¿Reviews? ;3


End file.
